Classical Period is the better Lover
by Sternenspiegel
Summary: Der junge Severus hat die große Aufgabe auf der Weihnachtsfeier der Blackschen Firma die Eröffnung zu machen. Wie fühlt er sich, was sind seine Gedanken und vor allem - wie nimmt die junge Bella das ganze auf?


Langsam füllte sich der Raum.

Still und unauffällig sah sich der Teenager im Saal um, in der Hoffnung niemanden zu sehen, den sie kannte.  
>Es war schließlich peinlich genug in diesem Aufzug hier sitzen zu müssen, mit ihrer kleinen Schwester am Kragen, die ihren Sandkastenfreund mitschleppen musste.<p>

Nun ja, es war nicht wirklich ein Sandkastenfreund. Es war der Sohn der Malfoys – den hatten ihre Eltern sich als potentiellen Heiratskandidaten für Narcissa ausgesucht. Als wären wir auf dem Viehmarkt, wo man ein besonders fettes Schwein versuchte an den Mann zu bringen.

Es war zum Haare raufen, aber schließlich hatten ihre Eltern es auch mit ihr selbst gemacht. Rudolphus Lestrange war ihr auserkorener bald Ehemann.  
>Sie kannten sich von klein auf – und hassten sich bis aufs Blut. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen ihn jemals zu heiraten und schon gar nicht irgendwann mit ihm Kinder zu bekommen – wenn überhaupt.<p>

Er war ein wirklich ekeliger schmieriger Typ. Dagegen war Lucius ein wahrer Engel, mit seinen weißblonden Haaren, welche er heute mit einem Lederband zusammengebunden hatte.  
>Nun gut, die Frisur hatte sein Kindermädchen ihm verpasst, aber es stand ihm außerordentlich gut. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass es Lucius mit seinen fünf Jahren bewusst war, dass er wirklich ein gutaussehendes Kind war.<p>

Jetzt, wo Bellatrix Black Lucius genauer betrachtete, konnte sie etwas pinkes in seinen Haaren hervor blitzen sehen.

„Narcissa!", zischte die 14 jährige. „Hast du Lucius etwa schon wieder deine Schleifen ins Haar gesteckt? Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das du das nicht machen sollst!"  
>Mit geübten Fingern zog sie dem armen Jungen die Spangen aus dem Haar. Lucius sah sie dankbar an. Seine Wangen hatten mittlerweile einen Rotstich bekommen, da ein älteres Ehepaar begonnen hatte leise zu kichern.<br>Doch ein stechender Blick von Bellatrix und sofort war das Paar verstummt.

„Aber Bella", sagte die Kleine, „sie stehen ihm doch gut!"

Diese kindliche Naivität brachte den Teenager immer wieder aufs Neue um den Verstand.

„Lass es einfach!"

Währenddessen starrte hinter der Bühne ein kleiner Junge in einen riesigen Spiegel, überwältigt von seinem Aussehen. Er war es ganz und gar nicht gewohnt so gut gekleidet zu sein. Normalerweise waren wahllos zusammengewürfelte Sachen seine tägliche Kleidung. Doch heute trug er einen guten Anzug und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte sein Vater ihm eine viel zu eng sitzende Fliege um den Hals gebunden.

„Du kannst nicht wie der aller letzte Penner auf die Bühne gehen", hatte er gepoltert und war anschließend aus dem Vorbereitungsraum verschwunden.

Nervös nesselte Severus Snape an der Fliege herum, in der Hoffnung sie wenigstens ein bisschen lockern zu können. Er traute sich nicht sich von dem lästigen Ding zu befreien, weil er um die Wut seines muggelstämmigen Vaters wusste. Oft genug hatte er und auch seine Mutter es spüren müssen.

Er hatte Angst, das wusste er. Sein Vater hatte Angst, dass auch er so werden könnte wie seine Mutter. Ein Zauberer. Nur deswegen stand er nun hier und versuchte seine Nervosität hinunter zu schlucken um Fehler vorzubeugen.  
>Er musste perfekt sein, dann würde er für die nächste Zeit seine Ruhe haben.<p>

In Gedanken ging er jede einzelne Note durch, griff mit seinen Fingern zielsicher jede einzelne Saite auf seiner eingebildeten Violine. Nach einer Weile nickte er zufrieden und wandte sich einem Köfferchen zu. Das einzige was ihn und seine Violine trennen konnte. Er liebte dieses Streichinstrument, auch wenn sein Vater ihn damals gezwungen hatte dieses Instrument zu spielen. Es war das einzige was er konnte. Jedenfalls dachte Severus dies. Es stimmte seinen Vater zufrieden und machte ihn sanftmütiger. Er ließ ihn und auch seine Mutter in Ruhe.

Der dunkelhaarige öffnete mit ruhigen Fingern den Koffer und löste das samtene Band, welches die Violine festhielt. Sanft nahm er diese in die Hand und streichelte sanft über das helle Holz.  
>Er liebte sie wirklich. Es war seine einzige Freundin. Tat immer das, was er von ihr verlangte und brauchte im Gegenzug nicht viel – außer ein paar sanfte Streicheleinheiten mit dem Bogen.<p>

Er prüfte ob sie gestimmt war und schon wurde er hinter den Vorhang gerufen. Severus war der erste, der auf die Bühne durfte. Ihm wurde die Ehre zuteil diese Weihnachtsfeier zu eröffnen. Er zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und schon hob sich der Vorhang und alle Aufmerksamkeit lag auf seine kleine, herausgeputzte Gestalt.

Sanft richtete Bellatrix Lucius Haare, nachdem sie ihn auch von der letzten Schleife ihrer Schwester befreit hatte, als sich der Vorhang hob.

Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht hier sein. Sie wollte den Tag vor Weihnachten bei ihren Freundinnen verbringen, aber ihr wurde die Ehre zuteil ihre kleine Schwester und ihren zukünftigen zu dieser Feier zu begleiten. Zudem war es auch noch die Weihnachtsfeier der Firma ihres Vaters, die Lucius bei Zeiten übernehmen sollte.  
>Es war die Höhe und dennoch kam sie nicht herum den kleinen Jungen zu mögen.<p>

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah auf die Bühne, wo ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge im Begriff war seine Vorstellung zu beginnen.  
>Sanft legte er sein Kinn auf den sogenannten Kinnhalter und sein vorher verkniffenes Gesicht nahm weichere Züge an. Ganz so als ob er sich entspannen würde.<br>Sein Blick galt dem Dirigenten, den ihr Vater engagiert hatte. Ein Muggel.

Sie schnaubte leise und wartete darauf das der fünfjährige – älter kam er ihr nicht vor – mit seinem Spiel begann.

Und das tat er punkt genau auf dem Zeichen des Dirigenten.

Sanft glitt der Bogen über die gespannten Saiten und entlockten ihnen die sanftesten Töne, die Bellatrix je gehört hatte. Ein solches Ave Maria hatte sie noch nie gehört – wenn sie es denn je gehört hätte.

Es war liebliche Musik in ihren Ohren.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Spiel des kleinen Jungen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so entspannen können und noch nie hatte sie Musik so genießen können wie jetzt.  
>Es grenzte an ein Wunder, denn normalerweise war sie eine ziemlich mürrische und schnell zu reizende Person. Doch nun, so dachte sie, könnte sie niemand aus der Ruhe bringen.<p>

Routiniert glitten seine Finger von Akkord zu Akkord ohne jegliche Fehler zu machen. Sanft ließ er den Bogen die Saiten streicheln um ihnen so die lieblichen Töne zu entlocken.  
>Es war ein wunderbarer Klang. Es war genau das, was er so an der Violine liebte. Er streichelte sie und sie streichelte seine zerbrochene Seele und linderte so jeglichen Schmerz. Wenn auch nur vorrübergehend.<p>

Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen spielte er die letzte Note und ließ sowohl den Bogen als auch das Instrument in seinen Händen sinken.  
>Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, die er während des Spielens geschlossen hatte und sah hinab zu den Zuschauern.<p>

Die Meisten konnte er nicht erkennen und diejenigen, die er erkennen konnte, kannte er nicht. Kein einziges Gesicht sagte ihm etwas. Wie denn auch? Es waren fast alles tüchtige Geschäftsleute der Black Corporation, mit denen hatte ein Snape nie etwas zutun.  
>Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass der Junge hier auf der provisorischen Bühne stehen durfte um die Weihnachtsfeier dieser reichen Männer zu eröffnen. Doch daraus machte er sich nichts. Er war zwar intelligent, aber noch immer ein Kind. Er begriff noch nicht wirklich, dass dies hier eigentlich eine sehr wichtige Feier war, wo es im Großen und Ganzen um eine Menge Geld ging. Ihm war nur bewusst das er seiner Mutter und auch ihm selbst den Abend und vielleicht eine Woche gerettet hatte, in dem sein Vater einmal zufrieden war.<p>

Seine Augen glitten durch die vorderen Reihen und blieben an einem wirklich hübschen Mädchen hängen.  
>Seine Augen weiteten sich vor entzücken. Klar, er war fünf und dennoch fiel ihm auf, wie schön sie war. Auch wenn sie saß konnte er sehen, dass sie groß und schlank war. Das rosa Kleid stand ihr gut und die dunklen, langen Locken glänzten im sachten Scheinwerferlicht und schmeichelten ihrem rundlichem Gesicht. Sie war wirklich wunderschön, wenn auch um einiges älter als er selbst.<p>

Er wollte sie kennenlernen. Irgendwie strahlte sie Überlegenheit aus, die ihn faszinierte.

Severus Snape konnte ja jetzt noch nicht ahnen, dass er ihr in einigen Jahren näher stehen würde, als er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal im Traum ausmalen würde können… 


End file.
